


The Inky Dark Abyss

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Depression, Experimentation, Gen, Pressure, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: As time went on, the and Ink Machine continued to malfunction, Sammy spent more and more time in his sanctuary, resulting in him spending more and more time wit the character cut-out, which eventually caused his fragile mind to take a dark turn.
Kudos: 5





	The Inky Dark Abyss

Music had always been his way of escaping the pressures of life.  
Whether it be from home or from work, he always turned to the mysterious melodies to give him peace, or often at times, prevent him from going insane.  
Without music, Sammy Lawrence wouldn't know what to do.  
It was his only way out.  
It was his only way to keep his sanity.  
But sadly, it didn't always work, or rather no longer worked.  
All because of a selfish, life-changing decision made by his boss, Joey Drew.  
. . .  
For the last 30 years, Sammy had been working at Joey Drew's studio writing different types of songs for his latest cartoon.  
While Sammy didn't particularly like working for Joey due to his constant close deadlines, unreasonable corrections on projects, and the fact that he found the latest cartoon rather pathetic, it was a decent way f life, so in a way, he couldn't really complain.  
But the day Joey decided to bring in the Dreaded Ink Machine actually gave Sammy reason to complain.  
It was always leaking and making noises, which made it very difficult for Sammy to concentrate. But, things got worse when it ended up flooding the hallways, preventing him from leaving the music department for hours or even days on end.  
Then came all the pumps, pipes, people, and switches.  
In and out of his office, they came and went, putting him further and further behind on his work that he needed to get done for his egotistical and selfish boss.  
That's why Sammy took it upon himself to secretly build a sanctuary within the walls beside his office. While it did give him the privacy and silence he wanted, he was well aware that too much solitude with only a character cut-out for company combined with the constant stress and pressure would most likely mess with his already fragile mind.  
As time went on and the Ink Machine continued to malfunction, Sammy spent more and more time in his sanctuary, resulting in him spending more and more time with the character cut-out, which eventually caused his fragile mind to take a dark turn.  
Sammy no longer saw the character cut-out as an object, but rather a treasure.  
The character was no longer pathetic to him, but rather a being to worship.  
If things couldn't get any worse for Sammy at that point, he was told to participate in an experiment involving the Ink Machine.  
. . .  
The room echoed with Sammy's agonizing screams as the ink fell and latched onto his body.  
He never thought something as simple as ink could cause so much pain and suffering to one person.  
As the ink continued to coat his body, Sammy felt his mind to take an even darker turn.  
Every single thought turned evil, and his passion for music and the comfort he got from it completely vanished.  
It was as if music was never a part of his life.  
Soon, Sammy no longer felt human skin, only an ebony shell with him trapped inside it.  
Before he knew it, the world around him became different to him.  
Ink ran down the walls, the lights were dimming, and several mysterious symbols were splattered in several areas of the music department.  
Sammy didn't like what had just happened to him.  
Everything felt like a prison, especially the dark, ebony shell.  
What Sammy didn't know was that this new behavior was part of a sick, twisted plan.  
After seeing the music director's anguish and discomfort, Joey Drew took things a step further.  
He told Sammy that if he wanted to be free of the monstrous form, he would have to appease the studio's first failed experiment.  
It was a condition that Sammy took too seriously.  
. . .  
Not long after making the deal with his boss, Sammy enters his sanctuary and begins taking it apart.  
He destroys music sheets and several objects, and begins to write on the walls of not just the sanctuary, but the entire music department.  
He will set us free…  
He will set ME free…  
Day after day and night after night, he would kneel in front of the cut-out and pray for his freedom.  
However, despite this dedication, Sammy came to realize that what he was doing wasn't enough.  
"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes, I still sing them. For I know that you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But, love requires a sacrifice. Can I get an amen? I said, can I get an amen?"  
After saying this to himself, one portion seemed to repeat itself in the music director's mind.  
But love requires a sacrifice.  
Sacrifice…  
He needed a sacrifice to appease his savior.  
But not just any sacrifice…a human sacrifice.  
Where in this place of corrupted beings would he find a human?  
It was at that moment that Sammy heard a crash.  
The music director walked out of the sanctuary, and after looking over a railing, couldn't believe what he saw.  
Just beneath him was exactly what he was looking for…a human.  
A young female around half his height, and quite fragile looking, this human wasn't quite what Sammy had in mind, but he knew he couldn't be picky.  
He made sure to secretly watch her every move and after figuring out that she was planning to leave the studio using the music department's stairwell at the end of the hallway, Sammy picks up a nearby dustpan, and after tapping his other palm with it, quickly and quietly makes his way to the hallway.  
He was very eager to meet her.


End file.
